Fate, Destiny, and the Date
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Axel finds himself enthralled by the music being played outside his window. When he finally looks to find out who's behind the beautiful melodies he decides he has to meet the musician. Their first date will decide their destiny. Strong yaoi lemon content


**Hiyas! Okay so here is my Axel and Demyx one shot for those of you that voted on my poll for an AkuDemy story. **

**My pole is still open so please go to my profile and vote for the next pairing you'd like to see and if none of them interest you message me a suggestion. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always I own none of the characters from Kingdom Hearts**

**Warning: Strong yoai content. Lemon within ^_^ (of course it is me after all)**

Fate, Destiny, and the Date

Axel stared at the code on his computer screen searching for the bug in the program when he heard it. He looked at the clock though he knew exactly what time it would be, 12:34. Sure enough that was the time it showed, he grinned. Standing he headed toward the window and perched himself on the seat to watch the performance. At first when the musician had started his routine it had annoyed him. Axel would find it hard to concentrate with the music playing but then he discovered if he listened in the background the melodies would clear his head, he found it improved his productivity. That was of course before he looked out the window and saw who was playing the beautiful melodies. Now if he didn't watch him for at least a few minutes Axel couldn't work at all.

The first time he looked out the window his breath caught in his throat, his heart skipped a beat and his brain went into suspended animation. He's pretty sure his mouth fell open as well but his thoughts were very cloudy for a while. The drool he wiped from the corner of his mouth when he could form coherent thoughts again was a clue though.

His mysterious musician was… beautiful… sexy… perfect. Axel loved the "mull-hawk" that was how he described the style of his hair. It was unique just like the man and sandy blond in color which complimented his amazing green eyes perfectly. His body was eye candy at its finest, long and lean, the body of a swimmer or runner was his guess. Oh what he wouldn't give to see him in a Speedo. The image he conjured made him moan and his sex twitch a little.

He really needed to meet this guy; it didn't make sense why he hadn't yet. Normally he would have just walked up and introduced himself but he was nervous when it came to the musician. Axel never had problems approaching people whether it was for business or personal reasons, friendship or courtship, it didn't matter he was very confident. He knew he was attractive and saw no reason to pretend otherwise. He often used his looks to his advantage, especially in business, hey whatever worked. It had made him a somewhat wealthy man.

"A somewhat wealthy man who should just go talk to the hot music man." he said to his cat whom he was absently stroking behind the ears. He had no idea when Pounce had jumped on to his lap. "Man I have really got to do this." Pounce gave him a 'just do it already' look. "Okay that's it no more thinking about it. I'm just going to walk up to him and introduce myself. What's the worst that could happen? Well he could run screaming but I doubt that would happen. He could tell me to go away or worse fuck off and die." Axel shuddered at the thought. He thought about it for a minute longer, "No I don't see him doing something like that. So Pounce, here goes nothing." Pounce looked at him, flicked the tip of her tail and looked away. "What do you know anyway? Stupid cat." He mumbled as he left his loft.

ooOoo

Demyx sat with his eyes closed completely absorbed in the new melody he was playing. He had just finished it this morning and wanted to get the public's reaction before he set it to tape. So far everyone seemed to like it. Every few minutes he would open his eyes and spot people standing around him watching, smiling, and nodding their heads in approval. That's why he came to this square every day; it helped him stay in sync with his audience. He played music to make people feel, whether it be sorrow or elation or anything in between it didn't matter so long as they felt something. If that was accomplished then he knew he had written a good song. He found this spot a few months ago and was drawn to it, why he did not know but he didn't question things like that. He was a full believer in fate and destiny and knew that everything happened for a reason.

He stood and watched as the musician played. It was a new song, Axel didn't recognize the melody, and he'd memorized everything he'd performed so far. The melody he was playing now was like a Siren's song. It had pulled him here and now he couldn't move, his feet were stuck to the concrete, his eyes glued to the musician, and his body immobilized as the notes wrapped around him and held him tight. The melody seeped into his heart, his mind, his soul, he felt as if the melody itself was a living thing making sure he did not leave, guaranteeing he stay and meet the man behind the music.

He played the last note and smiled as his audience erupted into applause. They may have only been twenty or so but to Demy it was just as satisfying as if he were playing a stadium. He kept his eyes closed for a moment more and when he finally opened them he was met with piercing green eyes, the guy that watched him from the window. Wow he was even more beautiful up close, his hair was wild, a dark red styled in spikes that pulled back away from his face. They should have been stiff but Demyx could see them being moved by the breeze and he suddenly wanted to run his fingers thru all of them. He lips were perfectly sculpted and were fitting of his perfect face. He had two upside down tear drop tattoos, one under each eye that Demyx hadn't noticed from the distances he'd seen him before today. He was masculine beauty at its finest and Demy just realized that he was staring at him like an idiot but what was shocking was that he was staring back. The normally bubbly social butterfly was suddenly struck dumb. So there they stood simply staring at one another until finally the red head smiled and it was the most seductive thing Demy had ever experienced. It began with one corner of those perfect lips curving up ever so slightly then the other side joined in but the second went up farther than the first, producing a sexier then hell crooked smile then he widened it and flashed his teeth just enough to make the smile reach his eyes. It was a smile that you just couldn't help but return and Demyx did. Then the red head started walking toward him and Demyx froze.

Axel waited, watching as the musician checked him out; watched as he looked at his mouth for minutes. Waited until he met his eyes again and he could see the mutual interest, then and only then did he smile because he knew at that moment that he stood a chance. With that knowledge his confidence returned and with his confidence and the returned smile from the blond he decided it was time for an introduction, he walked up to him and stopped barely a foot away.

Damn if this guy wasn't fucking hot! He thought as he began his own ogling. He liked his hair-do even more up close and his eyes were just incredible. They reminded him of a churned up sea with the color green they were, or was it blue? He couldn't really tell. His smile was beautiful; it brightened his entire face and made his eyes sparkle. Axel hoped he could keep him doing that, it was refreshing to see a true smile. His mouth, well his mouth he just hoped he would soon be kissing the soft full lips of that mouth, but first, "Hi, I'm Axel. I love listening to you play." He offered the musician his hand.

Demyx looked down at his offered hand and just stared at it for a moment. It was as if his brain just decided to go on lunch. He couldn't keep a coherent thought to save his soul at the moment. He looked back up at the guy whose name he finally knew, Axel, it fit him perfectly. He looked up into those fierce green eyes again and took his hand intending to shake it but the red head instead lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, then turned it over and kissed the palm every so lightly which made Demyx close his eyes and shiver.

"W-why'd you do that?" he asked a little breathless.

Axel smiled and answered, "Talented hands such as these should never be gripped and shaken. They need to be treated as the gifts they are."

Demyx's eyes widened a little and he blushed, "Oh, wow, thank you, that's the greatest compliment I think I have ever received."

"You're welcome Mr. Musician." He replied with a chuckle. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, yes it's Demyx and it's nice to meet you finally."

Axel tilted his head slightly and gave a questioning look at Demyx, "Finally?" The sight of Demyx blushing was adorable and Axel just wanted to take him into his arms and hug him but of course he held back and let him recover on his own, though it took a while.

He could feel his face heat instantly with the blush that covered it as he stumbled over the explanation. "Well I uh, you watch, and I saw, and well you watched all the time, and I, I uh well I noticed and um yeah." he smiled sheepishly.

Axel couldn't help but smile through his stammering. When he'd finished with that sheepish smile he had to laugh, "It's okay Demyx, I did watch you and I wanted to meet you too so relax." It was then Axel noticed that he hadn't let go of the musician's hand yet and it was his turn to give a sheepish smile, though he didn't blush because Axel never blushed, for any reason. "So I was wondering if you would consider going to dinner with me?"

"Really? Yeah sure, I would like that very much."

Axel grinned, "Great, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yep, what time?"

"About six okay with you?"

"Perfect, should I just meet you here then?"

"Absolutely not! I asked you to dinner so this gets done properly. I need your address and phone number. I will call you when I am on my way, pick you up at your door, walk you to my car and open your door for you too." He gave him a toothy grin at the last comment and at how wide Demyx's eyes got because of it.

"Are you serious, you're going to open the doors for me?"

"Of course, I am nothing if not a complete gentleman. Address and phone number please." Axel stood patiently waiting for Demyx to comprehend what he had just said.

"Oh, um, okay sure, do you have anything to write with, and on?" It was his turn to grin, he was beginning to relax, and he finally recognized what was happening. Fate. Destiny. Yep, he could tell and he was going to just relax and let it happen. Demyx knew if he didn't act as he normally would it could change his destiny. Fate had brought him to this spot in the square, fate brought Axel to him. He was very happy with fate at the moment.

"I don't need it, just give me your address and phone number." Axel replied with a smirk.

Demyx chuckled, "Yeah right." The redhead lifted one brow and waited patiently for the information. "Wait you're serious aren't you?" Demy shook his head, "Okay, 1524 Right Way and my number is 824-353-1024. Do you have all that?"

"Yep, 1524 Right Way and 824-353-1024." He tapped his temple, "Got it memorized."

The musician smiled and it was a good smile. One of those that you can see are absolutely sincere, a genuine, feel good smile that makes you feel better just by seeing it. Axel smiled back and it mirrored Demy's.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and don't be embarrassed to ask for my address or number again." He giggled.

_He giggled, he actually giggled! How fucking cute is that!_ Axel thought and his heart nearly melted. He'd never heard anything so adorable in his life. He again found himself wanting to hug him. "Don't worry I won't need to. I assure you I won't forget, I have it memorized."

He grinned with that crooked smile of his and Demy nearly whimpered out loud. The more he talked with him the sexier he got. His sexy didn't come at you like a steam roller. With Axel it started very subtle, in his walk maybe or a little look that hinted of possibilities but didn't promise. Then the first introduction, given in a smooth, deep, calm voice that floated around you, made you take notice. And once you've noticed, and he knew it…then you wouldn't know what hit you. _Yep, that's about where I am._ Demy sighed, _I sure hope fate is happy with me right now and Axel is everything he appears to be. _"Tomorrow then." Demyx confirmed.

"Yes I will see you in the afternoon, here right?" Axel asked.

"Yes of course."

"I look forward to it. I am glad we've finally met Demyx."

"Me too Axel, for both,"

With a final smile and a little nod he turned and walked back to his loft. Demyx watched him the entire way and he was sure Axel knew he was watching. Axel turned at the door and grinned before he walked inside.

Demyx sighed again and packed up his sitar then he looked up at the familiar window and smiled when he saw Axel watching him.

ooOoo

"Did you see him Pounce? He is perfect, absofuckinglutely perfect. His eyes are even better up close. Oh and by the way, I have a date with him tomorrow. That reminds me," he picked up his phone and made his necessary call. "Hey Antonio, do you have any room for me tomorrow night around 7? Yeah I have a date so something cozy would be nice if you can manage it. Yeah that would be perfect my friend. Thanks, I owe you, see you then." He hung up and smiled, "Got my favorite table Pounce. Life is good." Pounce did the cat equivalent of rolling her eyes and jumped off Axel's lap in a huff. "Aw don't be jealous, you know I love you. You're the only cat for me." Pounce made a low, irritated kitty, half growl half meow sound, lifted her tail straight in the air and walked out, or rather pranced out clearly not a happy cat. "Geez you are such high maintenance, you must have been a princess in a former life. You certainly have the prissy act down." Axel shook his head and got back to work in a much better frame of mind then when he left his project. He sat down, began searching for the bug and found it within five minutes. He corrected it, ran the level several times to be sure it worked, saved it on his hard drive and sent the zip file to his partner then sat back in his chair, hands behind his head and grinned, "Yep, life is good."

ooOoo

Demy sat down cross legged on his couch, bowl of spaghettios in hand, his dog's head on his lap and his favorite sitcom on the T.V. He hadn't been able to get the stupid smile off his face from this afternoon. Each time he ran it through his mind he would get all tingly inside. "Wait until you meet him Cujo, you'll understand what I mean. He is just so frickin gorgeous! I can't wait 'til tomorrow night. Oh and Sora's coming over to dog sit okay?" Cujo popped his head when he heard Sora's name, he adored Sora. Demy chuckled; "Yeah I thought you'd like that." the dog gave a little yip and started wagging his tail madly. "You know sometimes I think you like Sora better than me." Cujo whined, "Oh I'm kidding I know you love me." He settled in to watch the show and eat but his mind drifted back to the afternoon, again. _Damn, that smile of his nearly turned me to a puddle of goo. What am I going to do tomorrow? I have a feeling I will be putty in his hands, but what marvelous hands. _He sighed out loud making Cujo lift his head and tilt it in question. Demy shook his head and forced himself to pay attention to the show. He mumbled, "Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Later he fell asleep as a dream formed in his mind's eye with the subject being the date and how they would first kiss. In Demy's mind it was sweet and romantic with flowers and candle light. Axel's lips were soft and warm, he pulled Demy into a firm embrace and held his head in one hand like in the movies. The blond smiled in his sleep.

ooOoo

Axel thought of Demyx as he drifted off to sleep so naturally Demyx was the subject of his dream. He dreamt of the date. They talked and laughed through dinner sneaking in little touches here a there. Then they walked the beach arm in arm talking quietly about their dreams and ambitions or sorrows and tragedies. Axel kissing Demy softly every so often, just soft touches then he walked Demy to his door. The kiss began innocent enough, a soft kiss like the others but then Demy moaned a little so Axel pressed in the kiss a little more and Demy's heart rate kicked up making Axel's do the same. Axel threaded his hands into the blond silk and cupped Demy's jaw and cheek in his hand, backed him up to the wall and slipped his tongue inside. This had Demy moaning and breathing hard. Axel pressed into the lean body he had against the wall and that body wrapped around him as Demy whimpered and began rubbing up against him letting Axel know he was ready for more. He was panting now too, "Keys?"

Demy produced the keys still grinding their arousal's together making Axel's legs buckle a bit as he unlocked the door.

"The bedroom is the third door on the left." Demy said as he kissed his way down Axel's throat.

The door opened to a king sized bed covered in satin sheets. "I approve," Axel said as he walked Demy backward to the bed, just as they reached the bed the musician spun them and pushed Axel onto the bed. Demy slid his hands up Axel's thighs making the redhead's already hard cock become painful. When he reached the button and zipper he deftly unfastened and un zipped pulling the material away but leaving it around Axel's ankles.

Axel watched the blond lick his way up his thigh his breath became short bursting struggles, his heart began to race and his sex became wet with need. He was nearly to his groin; the anticipation of feeling that tongue on him was almost too much. Axel moaned as Demy got within an inch then suddenly there were sirens blaring, and an annoying alarm going off.

"What the fuck is that?" Axel asked roughly.

Demy lifted his head and smiled, "It's your alarm clock silly." and he faded away.

"NO!"

Axel woke up hard as a rock and extremely pissed off. "Damn it!" Pounce jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Axel punched the pillow and groaned. He rolled out of bed, his hard on swayed out in front of his buzzing aroused body, mocking him. He walked straight into the shower turned both handles not caring what temperature it created and began stroking himself. He knew there was no way it would go away on its own. He recalled the dream in his mind. Picturing Demy working his way up his thigh, he stroked faster.

He felt Demy's warm wet tongue sliding up his own heated flesh. He gripped himself harder and stroked faster, his breath coming in short bursts.

He imagined Demy's hot breath on his engorged cock and moaned. He moved his hand up to his head turning his hand rubbing and teasing just his head as if Demy's mouth were on it. His legs buckled a little, he began stroking his shaft again reaching down to grip his balls and roll them before working back up to his shaft to begin full long firm strokes as his orgasm began to rise. He rested his head on the forearm against the shower wall as his balls pulled up against his body, his muscles coiled in his abdomen and his knees threatened to give out. He conjured the image of Demy on the bed offering his ass to him and his cock slipping into that tight perfection. That's what it took he yelled out Demy's name as his release erupted from him in hot spurts hitting the wall then slowly getting rinsed away by the water.

Axel stayed there for a few minutes catching his breath. "Fuck I hope I can handle myself tonight." he mumbled.

ooOoo

Demy woke to his favorite tune on the radio and a smile on his face. Cujo was lying next to him wagging his tail waiting to start his day. "Hey boy how'd you sleep? I slept great and I had a wonderful dream about Axel. He was all sweet and romantic and our first kiss was mind blowing." He ruffled the fur on the dogs head and jumped out of bed to start his day. He had two students today before he went to the square and wanted to get to the shop early to prepare.

He stretched his muscles on the stairs and was off for his morning run 5 miles later they were at the park. He threw the tennis ball and the Lab was off chasing it across the field. They played fetch for a few minutes then went back home.

He sang while he was in the shower, day dreamed about his date tonight and seeing Axel that afternoon. "I have a good feeling about tonight boy." He said as he walked out of the bathroom toweling off. Cujo looked up at him and snuffed as he went down into a puppy play stance. He wagged his tail making is whole body move. "Yeah that's about how I feel too." He giggled. Demy dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt and his Converse, today he wore the green and white ones to match his green t-shirt.

ooOoo

Axel sat in front of his computer hitting his forehead on his desk repeatedly. "Why can't it just work?" He looked up at the monitor that was flashing an error code. "Just fucking work damn it!" It was the same one he was getting all morning. Pounce watched him from across the room not wanting to get too near him, he was in a bad mood and no one was safe.

Axel rolled his head and spotted the cat across the room, a sure sign he was being an ass. He was nervous about tonight and it was making him crazy. He just wanted tonight to be here already. If he was going to crash and burn he wanted it over with.

"I'm sorry Pounce, I'll be good I promise." The cat meowed in disbelief.

"I will, I'll be nice to you. Come on, come here I need you to help me think." Axel got up and walked over to the cat. "Come on." He picked her up, the cat gave a half assed protest until Axel sat on the ledge and began stroking her back. Pounce gave up and started purring just as Axel spotted Demy walking across the square headed for his usual place. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and then kicked into over drive.

"What is it about this guy that makes me act all…girly. That's what I'm acting like you know, like a girl with a silly crush." He told pounce in frustration. The cat just twitched her tail and purred at the attention she was getting. "After that dream I'm almost afraid to get too close to him. Christ I remember it so vividly, and I don't doubt that he truly is that sexy and sensual when it comes to sex. He's probably the kind of guy the expression "making love" was invented for. Yeah I don't see hot monkey sex going on too soon with him. Maybe if we hit it off he'll be inventive but not at first." he looked down at the Tabby lying sprawled out loving her massage. He knew the cat could care less but talking out loud helped sometimes and Riku was out of town at the moment so Pounce was it, at least with something like this. If only the talking would help with his growing erection. He stood up fast rolling the cat off him so she had to spin to keep from landing on her back.

"Shit! I'm sorry girl!" she huffed at him put her head and tail up and walked off good and pissed. "Great now she'll be pissed at me for a week." he grumbled. "Well since you're not talking to me I'll go see the hot musician." he grinned and walked out though he had no idea what to say to him. The good thing about that was the edge of doubt got rid of his hard on.

As he reached the door he could hear Demyx playing, the music circled around him and held him tight even more so than before. This was a happy melody. How he knew that he didn't understand but he just knew it was. The beat wasn't necessarily fast and upbeat but the rhythm and the notes he used made you think of a wonderful new love, fresh and exciting. If there were words to it, that's what they would be describing. It hit like a sledge hammer to his gut. _Is that how Demyx is feeling about this, us? Shit, love, who said anything about love? I don't think I even know how to love! Okay wait, just calm down. Who's to say that its even about us, I mean that would be quite arrogant to assume as much. Right, so just relax and go see Demyx. _With the conversation with himself finished, he opened the door just as the melody came to an end.

Demyx saw the second he opened the door, he'd been watching for him. When he finally did come out Demy's heart nearly seized up on him and he forgot to breathe. Damn he was so beautiful. It wasn't feminine beauty be any means, no, he was all man but…he sighed. Axel smiled at him and he turned all warm inside. No one had ever done that before. He had never had this kind of reaction to anyone else and he truly thought he had been in love before, apparently not. Not if this is how you reacted to your true love, _if he is my true love. You don't know that yet so don't go there. _The red head reached him. Demy wasn't sure what he was expecting but what happened certainly wasn't it.

As Axel walked toward the smiling blond he made a decision. He decided the only way to calm his nerves would be to kiss him, now. So when he approached his quarry there was no preamble, no hello. He just walked straight up to him took his face in his hands and kissed him. _What a fucking mistake this was._ He said to himself as his stomach began to do flips when their lips touched. Demyx stiffened at first but then he melted into Axel's body. He wrapped his arms around Axel's back and drove his hands into his hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Axel lost it and pulled the musician in closer as he ran his tongue along the seam he wanted open. He licked at the corners and teased the soft, warm lips until he got what he wanted and his way was clear. He slowly, languidly pushed into the others mouth. He took the time to explore every reachable surface as he played with Demy's tongue by swirling around it, rubbing against it and gently sucking on the fleshy muscle eventually drawing a moan from Demyx that the redhead took great pleasure in hearing.

Someone cleared their throat and Demy opened his eyes but didn't break the kiss. That made Axel smile against his mouth and he was forced to break the kiss to chuckle. Demy looked up at him and blushed which just served to melt the redhead's heart.

"You are so fucking cute." he said as he bent down and gave him one more tender kiss then back away a few steps.

The person who cleared their throat looked sheepishly at Demy. "I'm sorry to bother you but I came here on my lunch hour to see if you would sign this for me." She held out a CD and a sharpie.

"That's okay and I would be honored to sign your CD." he responded with that genuine smile of his.

"Oh thank you so much!" she handed him the CD and the marker, "My name is Sarah."

"Hi Sarah, thank you for listening to my music, it means a lot to me." He finished signing the case and handed it back. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you, you're as kind as everyone says you are!" She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood back to watch the rest of his performance.

Demyx blushed again and turned to Axel, "Are you going to stay for my last two songs?"

"Of course," he sat right next to where Demy usually sat and Demy froze for a moment. He wasn't sure he would be able to play with Axel so close to him. He decided there was no time like the present to find out; fate, destiny and all that.

Axel was careful to sit on the side of the arm that didn't move too much so he would not interfere with his movement. However he also made sure that he sat as close as possible, He was so close in fact that he caught the wonderful scent of the blond. He smelled like springtime after a sun shower with an under-current of spicy-sweet that had Axel wanting to bury his nose into Demy's neck and breathe deep. _Okay, what the fuck is that? I am losing it, truly losing it! And I'm talking to myself again, just fucking great! _He looked at the happy blond who had his head back slightly, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. _Just look at him, how can I not be lost to him? So I'll just go with it and see what happens. I'll stop over analyzing it, just keep it simple. _He snapped his head up and whispered into Demy's ear, "Sorry I'll be right back." and took off running full out to his loft and straight to his computer. "How could I have not seen this?" He typed three lines of code and ran a test. "It worked! I'm telling you Pounce being around Demyx clears my head enough to solve these problems." She huffed and looked away. "Oh yeah you're mad at me. Shit I have to get back down there." He took off out the door, ran down the stairs and when he opened the door walked all calm and sexy back to Demy.

Demy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Axel walking back again. He reached him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Sorry about that Demy I figured out my programming error while I was listening to your music. It happens every time I'm stuck. There is just something about your melodies that help me clear the clutter and solve the problem." He gave him a big toothy grin which made Demyx blush yet again. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you blush?" He blushed even more then and gave him such an adorable smile that Axel couldn't stop himself from pulling him into a hug.

Demy melted into his arms, it felt so good. It was a good hug and he didn't want it to end but they couldn't stay like that all day…could they? No, they couldn't, but he didn't leave go.

Axel felt Demy melt into his arms and smiled as he tucked his body tighter against him. He didn't have to worry about tonight he and Demy would be good together. He gently pulled out of the hug and his musician looked up at him with the sweetest smile Axel had ever seen.

"What time are you picking me up?"

"I will pick you up at 6:30. We have reservations at 7:00."

"And you remember the address and my phone number?"

"Yes, of course I do." Demy looked at him. "What, you don't believe me, 1524 Right Way and 824-353-1024, do you believe me now?" He smirked.

The blond smiled, "Okay I'm impressed. Of course you could have written it down when you went inside yesterday." He teased.

"I think I may be offended." He smiled.

"I have a feeling it takes a lot to offend you." Demyx said giving Axel a smirk.

"You would be right in feeling that. I don't offend easily. Until tonight then."

"Yep, see you tonight; oh and Axel?" He said smiling with color creeping up his neck quickly spreading to his face.

"Yes?"

"You're a really good kisser." his face heated more.

Axel gave him that slow crooked smile that was sexier than hell, "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself gorgeous. See ya later." he walked away leaving Demyx to scrape his jaw off the ground.

"Gorgeous, I don't think so. I mean I'm not a dog but gorgeous? Wow tonight is going to be interesting." he played two more songs and noticed Axel watching him for one of them. When he was done he looked up and the redhead waved and blew him a kiss.

ooOoo

"He did what!" Sora squeaked.

"I know right? I couldn't believe it, he blew me a kiss." Demy giggled.

"So what did you do?" the brunette asked while lying on the bed with Cujo as they watched Demy try to pick out an outfit for his date.

"What I always do when things like that happen, I blushed and grinned like an idiot." he moaned.

"Aw but you look so cute when you blush."

"That's what he said."

"Well it's the truth, you do. I think I'm gonna like this guy." Sora rolled onto his back and watched Demy upside down as he ripped off his fifth shirt. "What's wrong with that one?"

"The color is all wrong!"

"It's black." Sora replied flatly.

"Exactly! I'm not in mourning."

"Oh my God, you can be so odd at times. Here," he rolled off the bed, walked to his closet and pulled out a silk teal button up that he knew was form fitting on the blond. "This is perfect, wear this." Sora instructed.

Demy eyed the shirt then took it from him and put it on then turned to the mirror for inspection. "Hmm this isn't too bad I guess."

"Are you kidding? You look really good in that shirt. It's my favorite one of yours, it makes you look sexy." He explained with a grin.

"Do I want to look sexy on the first date?" he asked as he looked at himself in the mirror still deciding if he wanted to wear the shirt.

"Of course you do! Why wouldn't you? You said this guy is really hot right?"

"Well yeah."

"And that you really liked him right?"

"Uh yeah I do."

"AND that he's a great kisser?"

"Yeah but…"

"No, there are no buts about this, you want to look sexy, trust me."

"Geez you'd think this is the first date I'd ever been on." Demy said exasperated.

"No, just the first date with potential, that's the difference." Sora said with a big grin.

"So I should go with this shirt then, and you really think he has potential?"

"With how goofy you're acting? Um yeah, definitely."

"I am acting like an idiot aren't I?"

"Yeah just a little bit. I blame it on your being in lust." The brunette giggled.

Demy narrowed his eyes, "I am not."

"You so are. How long has it been anyway?"

"I don't feel the need to discuss that with you." He turned away as he felt the heat of yet another blush spread over his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Just go with it Dems, quit trying to be all virtuous and just get laid already."

Demy spun from the mirror, "Sora! That's not what this date is about."

"I know that, I'm just saying if the opportunity arises don't be so hasty to turn it away."

"Who says I would?" Demy asked indignantly. Sora raised his brows at him but said nothing. "You think you know me so well." Sora smiled but again said nothing. "Oh kiss my ass."

"I'm sure he will if you let him." Sora giggled.

"Sora!"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh my god he's here already, he was supposed to call first!"

"He did." Sora offered.

"When?"

"When you were tossing your shoes around trying to find the right pair."

Through gritted teeth, "Don't you think it would have been a good idea to tell me?"

"No, because then you would have spazzed out and never finished getting ready. I'll go get the door, you finish getting dressed." Sora ordered as he left the room.

ooOoo

Axel stood outside Demy's door composing himself. He had spent the last two hours repeating the mantra, "I will be good. I will be good." But he was struggling. The kiss this afternoon and the hug were at the center of his thoughts. Nothing had ever felt so _right_. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be intimate with Demy. It was a strange sensation to him but he had decided earlier to not over analyze so he wasn't going to obsess over it too much. The door opened and a very cute brunette stood smiling at him.

"Hi I'm Sora. You would be Axel yes?"

"Yes I am, hi Sora nice to meet you." He put his hand out to shake the smaller man's.

Sora smiled, "Are you going to shake my hand like you did Demy's?" he giggled.

Axel grinned, "He told you about that huh?"

"Yep," he shook his hand then stepped to the side. "Come in he's almost ready."

"Thanks," he was quickly assaulted by a huge black lab who insisted on rubbing against his legs and circling him. "Wow he's friendly," he leaned over to pet the dog. That's quite a wicked tail though." Axel laughed as the dog rolled onto his back with his tongue hanging out of the side of his muzzle.

"Yeah, I know, this is Cujo, Cujo meet Axel."

Axel chuckled. "Cujo, really?" he looked down at the wagging, completely submissive dog, "Oh yeah I can see that." Shakes his head and chuckled again.

Demyx walked out of the bedroom just then and Axel's smile was gone though it was replaced by a slow forming grin that had Demyx wondering if he was the main course tonight. "Fucking hell Demyx you looked amazing." Axel said as he slowly stood and inspected Demy from head to foot.

Demyx couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move once Axel stood up. He was so unbelievably stunning. He had on black leather pants that clung to his body showing off the, lean, sculpted muscles in his legs and the narrow hips they were snuggled around. His shirt was a black silk button up with a small collar the stood up a half inch. He had the top three buttons open revealing the center of his collar bone and framing his long, strong neck, the kind of neck that was made to be kissed and nibbled. _Damn it really has been too long since you had sex Demy, get a grip already. _He finally managed a response after several moments but it was an octave lower than his usual voice, and laced with desire. "So do you." Was all he managed.

Axel's eyes darkened when he heard Demyx speak. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." He turned to Sora who was grinning like an idiot, "I'll see you later."

"Let's hope not." Sora giggled.

"Sora," Demy growled.

Axel chuckled, "Come on, let's go. It was nice to meet you Sora."

"Same here, have fun." Sora replied earning a knowing grin from the redhead.

He gave Cujo a pat on the head, "You too Cujo." The dog wagged his tail and gave a little yip in response as they walked out the door. "I like your dog."

"Thanks, he is pretty cool, he's my buddy." Demy grinned. "So where are we going for dinner?" Axel did as he promised and opened his door for him. Demyx just giggled and got in shaking his head.

"It's a surprise." Axel answered before he closed the door.

Demyx enjoy the view as Axel sat into the car. "Why a surprise, why can't you just tell me?"

"Because that's not as fun." He answered before he leaned over and kissed him. It was soft and tender and lingered just a bit. It was perfect for a hello. He smiled and started the car then pulled out.

Demyx was glad for the few minutes it took for Axel to navigate into traffic. It gave him a chance took pull himself together after that wonderful kiss. "Will you at least tell me what kind of food it is?" his question broke the silence.

"It's Italian. Do you like Italian food?

"Italian is one of my favorites. Ooh are we going to 'A Taste of Italy'?"

"Nope"

"If I guess it will you tell me?" Demyx asked.

"Hmm, yeah okay, if you guess correct before we get there I'll tell you." Axel grinned and gave him a quick glance.

Five guesses later he still hadn't gotten it right and Axel was pulling into the lot of the restaurant. "Here we are." The red head smiled.

"No way! It takes months to get into this place."

"Not if the owner is an old friend." He said grinning as he got out of the car.

Demyx couldn't help but watch the view again. He was still a bit stunned when his door opened bringing him back. He looked up at Axel and blushed. "You really didn't have to open my door. I just spaced out a bit."

"I told you I would be opening your doors tonight and I meant it."

Demy blushed more as he got out of the car.

"Damn Dem, you look so incredibly hot tonight. I love those jeans and the shirt; oh I definitely like this shirt. I  
can tell it will be one of my favorites."

His blush spread to his whole body he was sure, "Thanks but I don't even come close in comparison to you."

"I dressed for you Demyx. I wanted to please you." He whispered next to Demy's ear making him shiver. That was exactly the response Axel was hoping for as he took his hand and they walked into the restaurant.

ooOoo

Dinner was perfect. They talked and laughed and teased each other. The conversation only stopped when the food came and they each took the first tastes of the dishes. Then of course each had to try the other's which turned into quite an erotic affair. Both trying to out-do the other in proving how talented their tongues were; the result left them both adjusting in their seats. Two hours later Axel paid the bill and they left."

"I thought we could go take a walk on the beach, you up for it?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I love the beach and I can walk off some of that dinner, which was fabulous by the way." He put his head back and closed his eyes. It seemed the wine he had with dinner made him a bit tipsy and that gave him the courage for his next move. Demy slowly slid his hand from his own thigh to the leather clad one next to him. He let it lie there lightly and moved with the redhead's leg each time he shifted gears letting his hand slide toward his groin a little more with each shift. He knew he was close and on the next shift he was there. Again he let his hand rest there lightly but couldn't hide the smile when he heard Axel suck in his breath on contact.

"Or we could just skip the beach until later and go to my loft now." Axel suggested

Demy opened one eye and grinned, "Either one works for me."

Demyx made a good effort to seem unaffected by his suggestion but Axel could hear the change in his breathing and he could see the bulge in his pants. Between and him still having his hand on Axel's groin and the evidence in of Demy's willingness he responded the only way he could. "The loft it is then."

"Okay, to the loft." Demy said with a nervous laugh as his hand rubbed Axel's groin making Axel moan a little.

"Demyx are you drunk?" He asked. Axel wanted nothing more than to be naked in bed with him but not because he was drunk and couldn't say no.

"I'm buzzed but far from drunk. I know everything I'm saying and doing if that's what you're concerned about, and oh my God if it is you're like the sweetest gut I know."

He parked his car and turned to Demy. "I don't want any regrets in the morning Demy, I really like you and I want this to go somewhere and if sleeping with you tonight would affect that then I would rather wait." Axel explained.

Demyx said nothing for a few moments. He couldn't believe what he had just heard this incredibly sexy, smart, beautiful man say. It was the absolutely most perfect thing he could have said and Demy's heart was soaring with hope that Axel could be his true love. He leapt from his seat into Axel's lap hitting his ass on the steering wheel but he didn't care right now he needed to hug him, which he did, fiercely. Then he kissed him just as fiercely. He had his arms wrapped tight around his neck as devoured his mouth.

Axel didn't know what to do when at first Demyx didn't say anything. He was afraid he had said too much and the musician was going to bolt but then he jumped into Axel's lap and began feasting at his mouth. Wow Axel couldn't have been more wrong about Demyx and his lovemaking if this kiss was any indication. He popped the door open as Demy shoved his tongue into his mouth and began an erotic dance with their tongues. He was in complete control of this kiss and Axel wasn't about to argue. Demy had his hands buried in his hair and was being a little rough. The actions made him hard as a rock and ready for more. He pulled away from Demy's mouth and growled. "Let's go inside."

"Yes, let's." Demy said in a husky voice as he crawled off Axel to let him out of the car.

Once in the loft Axel locked the door tossed his keys and took Demy's hand and led him through the dark to his bedroom. They said nothing but it was a comfortable silence and when they reached the bedroom Axel walked Demy straight to the bed but didn't push him on to it as Demy thought he would.

When he got his musician to the bed suddenly the frenzied sex of his dream wasn't good enough. Axel decided the first time with Demy would have to be slow and seductive. So instead of mauling him, Axel gently took his face in his hands by threading his fingers through his soft blond hair and cupping the sides of his face in his palms. He traced his bottom lip with his thumb watching his progress. The only sound in the room was the light panting of Demy's breath. Axel looked up into those unique sea foam eyes, their gazes locked, they both smiled and met in the middle for the kiss.

It was the opposite of the kiss in the car. This time they pressed their lips gently together dragging out the contact and following it with a few more soft shorter kisses before Axel ran his tongue along Demy's lips to coax them open for him. They parted to his ministrations and he slipped into the moist heat of Demy exploring every inch with slow sensual moves as he teased his tongue with his own. They pressed their bodies closer, threading their legs so their groins met the others thigh and as the kiss ignited their bodies joined in. They roll their hips pressing their sexes to the thighs they were against and their need grew ever stronger, more urgent. Axel pulled out of the kiss first. He rested his forehead against Demy's.

"I don't know about you but I'd like to at least see you naked before I come." He said panting as he smiled.

Demy giggled, "Yeah I definitely want to see you naked." He kissed Axel again and backed up to put just enough space between them to reach the buttons of the redhead's shirt. He unbuttoned this first one that revealed his breastbone and placed a kiss there. The next revealed his sternum and Demy placed a kiss there. He smiled when he heard Axel's breath hitch, the next button he sucked at the exposed flesh and Axel moaned. Next was his belly button which the blond took great pleasure in as he dipped his tongue into the valley and licked a circle around it before placing a kiss over the top. Axel was panting again and when he opened the last button before his low riding waist band he licked his way down the red dusted trail and when he reached the waist band he pushed his tongue between the leather and flesh.

"Fucking hell Demyx," the red head moaned as the blond worked his tongue down far enough to touch his throbbing head.

"Mmm you taste good." He purred.

"You are the sexiest fucking guy I have ever met." He pulled him up by cupping his face again and kissed him hard then slipped his hand down his neck into the collar of his shirt and began his turn at unbuttoning.

As they kissed Axel unfastened the buttons and when he got to the fourth he had enough room to slide both hands over Demyx's pecs he rubbed his palms over the darker nubs then rolled and tweaked them between his thumb and finger until they were hard peaks. Demyx shivered and moaned into Axel's mouth. Axel broke the kiss then kissed his way down his throat to his Adams apple. He kissed, sucked and nibbled there then moved on to his chest. With all the buttons open he pushed the musician's shirt down off his shoulders letting it fall off his arms to the floor. Axel kicked it away to keep it from getting ruined. He guided Demy to the center of the bed while he finished removing his own shirt and tossed it near Demy's. Before he laid down he took off his pants and the look in Demy's eyes, the pure desire and lust that shone there made Axel's cock jump and leak. He crawled to the center of the bed and straddled his musician while he worked at the button and zipper of his jeans then pulled them off and leaned back to toss them with the rest of the clothes.

When he leaned back to toss them Demyx somehow had pulled his body from between Axel's legs and was now bent over pulling his long, hard erection into his mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. Axel nearly came before he was able to pull that wonderful mouth off of him.

"Dear God Demy you're gonna kill me."

Demy smiled at him, "But what a way to go." He licked his cock one last time making Axel shiver.

Axel pressed him to the bed then kissed his way down Demy's body. He pulled each nipple in his mouth making Demy arch his back and cry out his name. Then he kissed, licked and sucked his way to Demy's center and flicked his tongue out to lick his cock from base to head then sucked him inside his hot mouth to the hilt and farther as he pushed Demy's head down into the tightest part of his throat.

"Oh God Axel!" he writhed and moaned and bucked his hips making his cock go in deeper and his arousal sky rocket. He tried squirming away but Axel had his hips gripped tight. He rode Demy's shaft with his mouth in long slow strokes being sure to suck hard when he got to the head and each time he was rewarded with Demy's juice leaking from his engorged sex. The blond finally gave in and dug his heels into the small of Axel's back as he grabbed two handfuls of red spikes and began rocking his hips to meet Axel's motions. He moaned and his breathing became ragged, his hips moved faster as his orgasm began to rise. His body coiled at the center, his cock so hard the skin was stretched tight and his head nearly purple.

Axel knew he was getting close to finishing but had no intention of letting him have his release. Not just yet anyway. He wanted inside this sensual man in his bed and he wanted them to come together. He scraped his teeth along the hard shaft in his mouth.

"Fuck me! Axel! Axel, either stop or finish me please!" Demy pleaded. He was so close, so hard the pain was almost unbearable but not in a bad way. His body trembled with the need to release as he worked at holding back. When Axel chuckled around his searing flesh he used the hair tangled in his fingers to pull him up his body. Axel didn't resist, but instead used the motion to grind their cocks together sending a jolt of pleasure spiraling through Demy's body and his own making them both yell out.

Axel's hips bucked and rotated almost on their own, the feel of his and Demy's hard sexes rubbing and grinding into each other gave him no choice. He looked down at Demyx and captured his mouth in a possessive kiss and the blond submitted completely making Axel moan and move more insistently. Then Demy wrapped his legs around Axel pressing their cocks hard between their bodies adding to the friction. The only thing that kept their skin from burning was the pre-cum that both were releasing. Axel reached between their bodies getting his fingers slick with their fluids then reached down and pressed those fingers to Demy's entrance rubbing hard against the puckered flesh until it was quivering with contractions. Demyx was whimpering and begging for more so Axel pushed in the first finger.

Demyx hissed in pleasure as he felt that finger slip inside him and began rocking his hips to force it deeper. He wrapped his legs tighter around Axel's narrow hips and wrapped his arms around the redhead's lean body. When the second finger joined the first Demyx dug his nails into Axel's back as he turned and hooked those fingers hitting his g-spot sending waves of pleasure outward. He made his body shake with need and what he needed was to feel Axel's cock buried deep inside him. "Axel I need to feel you inside me, not your fingers, I want you in me."

Axel needed that as much as his musician did. He gently pulled his fingers free making Demy moan. He reached for the lube in his night stand and slicked up his fingers then once again pushed them inside his new lover and as he pumped them in and out he sat back on his heels and watched Demyx rock his hips into his fingers. His body was flush with arousal and his penis so hard it no longer laid on his body but was standing up moving with the motion of his hips. Axel let out a moan at the erotic sight. Not being able to wait any longer he slicked up his shaft and crawled up Demy's body to kiss him while he teased his entrance with his slick head.

Demy moaned into Axel's mouth grabbed his hips and shoved him inside fast and hard slamming their bodies together. Demy tore his mouth from Axel's and yelled out his name as he dug his nails into the redhead's hips.

"Fucking hell Demyx!" Axel held firm not allowing Demy to move, forcing him wait and adjust to Axel's size as Axel gritted out, "I know you're not a virgin but Christ Dems you could have torn yourself apart." Demyx whimpered under him but not from pain, it was frustration and pleasure so Axel began to slowly move his hips. "Shit, you're so tight." he moaned into the blonds' ear.

Axel finally gave into his own needs and both became incapable of speech as they found a rhythm that worked. Axel slid in and out of Demy's tight sheath as he alternated between kissing his mouth and neck, biting down once or twice drawing loud moans and harder bucks from Demy.

Axel started to thrust harder and Demyx met each thrust making Axel hit deep within him. Each thrust coiled the redhead's abdominal muscles a little tighter, his excitement building with every moan, whimper and plea from Demyx. His lovemaking sounds were sensual and drove Axel's orgasm higher and higher. His rhythm faltered then his musician surprised him by rolling them over. When Axel looked up, the grin on Demy's face was as wicked and sexy as any he'd ever seen and his cock reacted to that sight by jumping and twitching inside the blond.

"My turn." he put his feet on the mattress squatting over Axel and began to ride him fast and hard. Axel yelled out, threw his head back and arched his back to the onslaught of pleasure the position gave him. Demyx dug his fingers into Axel's shoulders for support as he slammed his body down. His body was thrumming with sexual need and the feel of Axel moving in and out of him had him half crazed. The redhead was long and wide and filled him completely. Every stroke pushed and teased his nerve bundle, every touch of his lips against his skin felt as if it were sizzling. His body reacted to Axel's touch like he'd never been touched before. He leaned in and bit Axel's nipple as he slammed their bodies together.

Axel's hands clamped onto Demy's hips and Demy knew he was close to climax so he let go of his control and let Axel move up against him. They locked eyes neither wanted to miss the other's eyes when they came. Axel's hips moved faster as he pushed Demy's down closer to him. They were both struggling to breathe as their orgasms drew closer and Axel's hips moved faster.

Axel saw the change in Demy's eyes and knew he was about to release and fighting to hold on. Axel nodded once and Demy understood then together they erupted, Demyx on Axel's body and Axel inside Demy's. Axel let go of one side of Demy to pump him to completion as he milked himself with Demy's channel. The cum seemed endless for both then finally the blond collapsed on Axel and he wrapped his arms around Demy while they waited for their bodies to calm down.

As they came down from their sexual high Axel stroked Demy's hair playing with the ends at the bottom of every stroke. It was a tender loving gesture that none of his other lover's had ever done and something he had always craved. Demyx really hoped that Axel was his true love because so far everything he'd done and said had been the right things. He could easily picture living the rest of his life with Axel, maybe it was wishful thinking but he was ready to see where this would lead.

"Axel?"

He stopped his stroking, "I'm thirsty, want some water?" he asked as he slid out from under him and got out of the bed. He turned and walked to the door, "So do you want some water?"

"Um, sure." answered a stunned Demyx. He watched him walk out of the room and laid there not knowing what to do for a few minutes. When Axel didn't return he got out of bed and went to look for him. He found him standing at his kitchen sink looking out the window. The full moon lighting his face in a beautiful night glow the made him look even more stunning than before, it took Demy's breath away. He walked up to him but didn't touch him just yet, somehow he knew that wasn't the right thing to do at the moment. "Axel, is everything alright?"

Axel continued to look out the window as he spoke. "I have never been a very nice person."

Demy's heart sank as he felt the rejection coming but he said nothing, he waited for Axel to finish.

"I have always been somewhat of a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. And that worked for me, I enjoyed that life style. I don't think I broke any hearts. I mean I never stuck around long enough for it to get to relationship status." He turned to Demy.

Demy's heart was in his throat.

"Demyx for the first time in my life I want to try. You make me want to try but I'm afraid I'll hurt you because I don't know what I'm doing."

Tears formed in Demy's eyes as a smile spread across his face and he surrounded Axel in a bear hug. "I thought you were going to tell me to leave, that you didn't want to be with me." he looked up and cupped Axel's face in his hands, "Don't worry Axel we'll figure it out together. Despite my appearance I'm pretty tough and you are very smart. I think we'll manage." he kissed him tenderly and when he pulled away Axel was smiling.

"I can be a real bastard I'm told. Just ask Pounce."

"Pounce?"

"She's my cat whom is currently not talking to me." he grinned.

"You named your cat Pounce?" Demyx giggled, "That is such a cool name."

Axel smiled, "Maybe you will be able to handle me."

Demyx hugged him again, "I'm willing to try, Fate brought you to me, now Destiny has to take over."

"Huh?" Axel looked at him very confused.

"I'll explain it to you another day, It seems we will have many together."

He kissed his musician, held his chin with his thumb and finger and said, "Yeah it looks like we will." Then he gathered him into his arms.

"Hey Axel, are we still going to the beach?"

Axel laughed and hugged him tighter. "Let's save that for another day too."

_**AN: So that's it, my little (clears throat) AkuDemy one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**_

_**Let me know if you did please. As always any reviews and or favorites are very much appreciated.**_

_****OH and for all you Marly fans I'm pretty sure my next KH one shot is going to be Axel/Marluxia. Red and pink go so well together ^_^ so watch for it.**_


End file.
